Denial
by Crazycat
Summary: A D/H fic, not much romance yet, but i'll get to it. Rated PG-13 for language and cuz i felt like it. Insomnia induced fic, so don't expect it to be too good. I will write more later, Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, I have once again been blessed with the joys of insomnia, so I now present this probably very bad story. It really has no set plot or direction, I just sort of make it up as I go along. So, at the moment, it is looking like a H/D fic, but hey, tomorrow at 4 a.m. I may change my mind. So this is it for now, I will write more later. There isn't much romance yet, but I will get there I promise. Anyway, please review, even if it is a flame. I think this is bad anyway so whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me, I only have $5 and I really don't think it's worth it. 

Denial

It was a bitter December morning, and the cold wind whipped harshly around the castle walls, blasting into the faces of those going around the corners. Hermione shivered and drew her cloak closer to her. She clutched her books tightly and walked more quickly. She hated coming from Care of Magical Creatures when it was cold. It really ruined her mood, and with potions next, she really needed all the cheer she could muster. Ron and Harry had already gone ahead, she had stayed a little late to ask Hagrid some questions from a book she'd read. He'd written her a note for being late to Potions, but she still hoped she could make it on time. She doubted if Snape would accept her excuse. 

When she finally made it down to the dungeons, she was five minutes late. She took a deep breath, crossed her fingers and stepped into the classroom. Snape had his back turned to the door as she entered, he was busy pulling some ingredients from a cubbard. Maybe if she was lucky, she could slip into a seat without him noticing. She gazed across the classroom, there were only two empty seats left. One next to Harry and Ron, and one next to...ugh, Malfoy. Harry was making eye gestures to her, motioning to the seat next to him. She gave him a quick nod and started towards the seat quietly. She was halfway there when she hear a voice behind her. "Ahh, Miss Granger, I see you've decided to grace us with your presence at last." She cringed. Damn! she thought So close She turned around. "I - I have a note Professor Snape", she said while extending her left hand with Hagrid's note. "M-Hm, I'm sure you do" Snape said sarcastically " I'm sure you have a very good reason for coming late and disrupting my class."

"Professor I-"

"Silence! 10 points from Gryffendor for your tardiness."

Why that little - urgh She thought bitterly. She knew better than to argue, though. 

"Yes Professor." She turned around and headed back towards the empty seat near Harry. At least she could swap Snape- bashing comments with him.

"Miss Granger, you come late to my class, and now you expect me to reward you by letting you sit next to your friends? I think not. You will take the seat next to Mr. Malfoy, and do it quickly before you waste anymore of my time."

Hermione shot one last glance at Harry before she turned around and stalked back to the other side of the classroom. Taking her seat, she was absolutely livid. I hate him! I swear to god he is the devil himself! There are just no words horrid enough for him! He's just, just , ARRRRRRRRRG!! She reached into her bag to retrieve her potions textbook when she noticed Malfoy sneering at her. Oh god, and if Snape weren't bad enough, now I have to sit next to this idiot. God, he's as dumb as a stump and the only reason he's her is cuz of his rich dad! He makes me sick, I wish he'd just go shove himself off a cliff!

He continued to stare at her. "What are you looking at, Malfoy?" She hissed.

He smiled bigger, and his eyes narrowed more. "Nothing", he said, his voice as annoyingly superior as always. He turned his head back towards the front of the classroom and proceeded to ignore Hermione for the rest of the period. Bastard She thought.

**********

Hermione was still mad at Snape the next day as she entered Potions. She took her usual seat by Harry and Ron, and was just about to start taking her stuff out when Snape cleared his throat for and announcement. 

"Ehhem. I, after observing this class and it's abysmal progress, have decided to assign seats. I feel that it is necessary to dived certain groups so that they will not continue to disrupt the classes progress." He shot a glance at the three of them. "Furthermore, these seats are to stay the same for the rest of the semester. There will be no protests." He glared menacingly at the entire class. "You will come line up infront of my desk to get your new seats."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged worried glances. This did not look good for them. "Granger!" Snape snapped at her. "Come here and get your seat, stop holding up the line!" She stepped forward, apprehension mounting. 

"Back there," Snape pointed, "Third seat forward...next to Malfoy"

Hermione was so angry she couldn't say a word in her defense. It would have been hopeless, of course, but she usually did it anyway. A matter of principles. She took her new seat next to Malfoy, who was grinning like a maniac. 

"Well well well," he mocked, "if it isn't Miss. Know- It- All, Smarter -than -you Granger sitting back here in the Slytheran corner. Welcome." He was giving her his most obnoxious, superior, mocking smile. He was infuriating,every last bit of him. 

"Shut up, Malfoy! Just shut the hell up!"

"Why, Granger!" He responded, with feigned shock, "That's no way to talk to your new Potions partner!"

"Ya know what Malfoy, I don't care! I hate you, and you hate me, so let's just leave each other alone, all right?"

"But, this is far to entertaining" He smiled a long, slow smile. He leaned over to her desk, and stopped when his face was just inches from hers. He whispered, "We are gonna have a whole lotta fun together Granger". His smile widened as she drew away. He leaned away and faced the front of the classroom. Still, she didn't like the way he'd looked at her when he was whispering those words. Bastard She thought again.

Although it had seemed as if it were impossible for potions to get any worse, it did. Snape announced the next day that they and their new "partners" would be working on a project together. They would have to research a potion off the list he handed out, make it, and write a report on it's invention and uses. "Well, Granger," Malfoy said with that damn smile again, " I guess that means you and me are working on this project together. Won't that be fun?"

She just glared at him. Damn him! He is so cocky! And what's worse, he's actually sorta cute... NO! he's not he's not he's not!! I am NOT developing a crush on Malfoy. He is a bastard and scum ball and not worth my time or even my thoughts You do to like him and you know it! that rational part of her brain put in NO! I can be in denial if I want to!! Fine, have it your way It remarked again. Stupid truthful part, won't let me deny my feelings in peace Of course not it remarked again That would be too easy She shook her head. This was just getting to out of line. First she has to sit next to him and now she's supposed to do a major project with him? This project was work 50% of her grade, and she couldn't have Malfoy fuck it up. 

" All right, Granger," His steely voice cut through her thoughts. " I know you're enjoying ignoring me, but you have to talk to me sometime and you know it! We're working on this project together, like it or not, so have to have something to do with me."

"Fine." She grumbled. This was disgusting.

"So, when da ya wanna work on this?" He was grinning again, he enjoyed the pained look she gave him.

"We-We have to work on this outside of class?!" She would have to see Malfoy more than she already was? This was too much.

"Duh, it says so at the top of the page. I guess you're not as smart as everyone thinks!"

"Oh shut up!" She couldn't stand him. He's so cocky! You mean hot NO!! ANNOYING ANNOYING AND COCKY AND I HATE HIM!! Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that! You know, sometimes I really hate you! ooh, hating yourself, that can't be good, maybe you should see someone. arg!

"Well," said Malfoy, interrupting her thoughts again, " It's not my fault you don't read!"

" You know , I really don't need this right now so let's just meet in the library at 7'o'clock ok?"

"Sure, fine by me." He was smiling again.

Oh god this does not look good!

To be continued....(maybe)

So what do you think? Its sucks doesn't it? Anyway, review!Please? I wanna know whether or not to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok hiya everyone! I'm really really really sorry it took me so long to get Ch. 2 up, but I suprisingly enough have developed a life! Hurray for me! Well, anyway, I didn't have time to write much, but i hope you like it! =) Oh, and to anyone out there who is actually good at writing(unlike myself) , please give me suggestions as of what to do next. I have a zillion ideas for the next chapters floating around in my little brain and I'm not sure if any of the are good. Anyone with suggestions please email me at : angelstar246@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
Oh yeah and romance coming up soon i promise!  
REVIEW!!(please)  
  
  
  
  
Denial--Chapter Two  
  
Hermione paced her back and forth across the room. Damn Draco for making me do such a stupid thing. Going to the library with him! I'm just going to make a fool of myself A fool of yourself *again* you mean. Don't remind me...uggh She glanced at the clock that hung above her dresser. 6:45. She sighed. She might as well start getting her things together. Look, it won't be that bad. Just go and get it over with, I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? Wait, no, don't think about that, just go!  
  
***  
Draco lounged lazily in one of the large library chairs. He had stratigically placed himself in the back corner, so that no one would be able to see him. He shuttered at the thought of being caught in the *library*, much less being caught in the library with Hermione. He gave another involuntary shutter. He yawned loudly, and then ducked under the table as the librarian shot her death-to-those-who-make-noise glare in his general direction. He looked at the clock, it read 7:00. Where is she? She's late! How dare she make *me*, Draco, wait for her.Hmph! He leaned back in his chair, lazily tapping his foot against the table leg. Tonight was gonna be a whole lotta fun.  
***  
  
Hermione bussled into the library carring her full bookbag at exactly 7:01. She glanced around the library, looking for any sign of Draco. At first, she saw nothing. Good, a few more minutes of peace But on second inspection, she saw a glimmer of silver-blond hair standing out above the back of a large corner arm chair. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him.   
As she approched, he turn around and gazed at her sullunly. "Your late." He said simply. Hermione felt her anger rising. "I am not!"  
"Yes you are"  
"What? It's 7:01?!"  
"Yes, and what time did we agree to meet ?"  
"7:00"  
"Exactly, and you just now arrived at 7:01"  
"Oh my god Malfoy! A whole minute, how did you survive!? Come off it, I'm not that late."  
"It doesn't matter how late you are, all that matters is that you *are* late. I was here on time and you weren't. You know it's impolite to make a person wait."  
"Oh please! You, Draco Malfoy, giving *me* lectures on politeness HA!"  
"Well, you obviously needed it."  
She rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair across from him. There was no point in persuing the arguement, he was not gonna back down. You're fighting a losing battle with that on 'Mione   
"Ok 'cmon Malfoy, we're wasting time"  
"*I'm* not, you are."  
"GODDAMIT MALFOY!! Arn't you capible of not argue for one second!" Her screams took him by suprise, but as he recovered a slow smile spread across his face.  
"My my my arn't we worked up?" He laughed. She just glared at him  
"OK, now that we've finnished that, what are we going to do our potions project on?"  
"Dunno," He said lazily. She's really no fun when she's ticked and serious at the same time "you decide."  
"Don't you care at all?" She could hardly believe he could transform this quickly. One minute he's bossy and arguementative, and the next he's Mr. I-Don't-Give- A -Shit You-Do-the-Work. Well, what did I expect, it's MALFOY! He's just trying to play with my mind  
"Dunno."  
"Well, do you wanna go get some books?"  
"No."  
"Do you really expect me to do *all* the work?"  
He shrugged. "dunno."  
URRRRRRGH! He's driving me crazy!! Told ya Not that kind of crazy you twit! Twit? Twit? Your the one arguing with yourself. SHUT UP! shut up shut up shut up!!  
Draco was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and his mouth in a twisted smile.   
"Problems?"  
"What?"  
"You were scowling at nothing and shaking your head."  
"I ...I..I was just trying to think of a good potion, yeah, yeah that's it."  
His look grew even more skeptical. "Oook then, whatever you say."  
She groaned inwardly. This is gonna be a looong project!  
  



End file.
